


You're Mine

by EvilPenguinRika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Jearmin relationship, I'm Sorry, I've always wanted to write a very possessive Eren, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, i can't bring myself to write non con let alone sex so..., possessive!eren, there is non con but nothing too graphic in detail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilPenguinRika/pseuds/EvilPenguinRika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren doesn’t like Armin’s new relationship with his rival. Possessive!Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I just... I just honestly really wanted to write a fic where Eren was really, really possessive???  
> I'm sorry...
> 
> NOTE: This story is a one-shot and will remain a one-shot. I can't bring myself to do a follow up or even make this story multi-chaptered. I appreciate the comments saying how "You're Mine" would be great as a continuous story, but I just cannot do that, I'm sorry.

**An Eremin Fanfiction**

**You're Mine**

**~oOo~**

A young boy walked into his room and threw his belongings onto the floor. He scowled all the way to his bed and flopped back onto it with little care in the world. His messy brown hair pricked his eyes. He pursed his lips and blew upwards as he hoped his bangs would have flew off to another direction.

“Eren.”

He groaned. “Go away, Mikasa…”

“Eren.”

The boy, Eren, grumbled in annoyance. He hopped out of his bed and trudged towards the closed door. With a turn of the knob, the door swung open and there stood a girl about his age. She tugged the red scarf and covered the lower half of her face.

“What do you want, Mikasa?” He asked bitterly.

“Armin was worried about you after you stormed off.” She explained bluntly.

His face tinged with pink at the mention of the other person’s name.

“Jean too,” she added.

Eren snarled with absolute disgust. His face contorted into a face one would make when they felt the need to vomit.

“Don’t mention that horse-shit’s name in front of me, Mikasa.” He hissed.

The girl all but shrugged at his behaviour. She had dealt with his unruly personality far too much during their time growing up side-by-side.

“Why the fuck would that horse-shit be worried about me? No, more importantly, why the hell is he even hanging out with us?”

“You mean why Jean would be hanging out with Armin.” She corrected.

“S-shut up, Mikasa!” Eren turned his back on her and grovelled back to his bed. Mikasa obediently followed after the boy and sat down on the mattress.

“It’s not fair…” He grumbled. “He should be with me. Armin’s my best friend. He should be with  _me_.” He emphasized.

“Armin’s his own person. If he wishes to be in love and be with Jean, then he should be allowed to.” She explained to him calmly.

Eren vigorously shook his head. “No! Armin's  _my_ best friend! He's  _mine_! He’s not allowed to go parading around holding that… That…  _Excuse of a human being_!”

“Eren.” Her voice low and threatening. He bit his lower lip and rolled onto his side.

“He’s allowed to be with whomever he wishes. He is not your possession, Eren.” She warned.

The weight of the bed softened. Eren heard the boots clacked down on the wooden floor grew faint and the door shut with a 'click’. Mikasa was gone. He was alone with his thoughts and emotions that circled around him. However, there was something that Mikasa had said that had got him thinking.

“I'll make Armin be mine…” He muttered under his breath.

**~oOo~**

It was the next day. Corporal had given them all cleaning duties yet again. Eren had already gotten used to it, so it wasn’t too bad. Asides from the fact that he had to watch  _his_  Armin flirt and spend time with Jean.

The green-eyed boy grounded his teeth with one another as he watched from afar. He hated how  _his_ Armin smiled and laughed at every stupid joke Jean spewed out of his horse-like mouth. He hated how  _his_ Armin would blush and get embarrassed whenever Jean does something. He hated how  _his Armin_ kissed someone else - someone who’s not him. His best friend.

“Eren.”

“Go 'way, Mikasa.”

“Leave Armin alone.”

“You can’t tell me what to do,” he retorted.

Mikasa grabbed Eren by the collar of his shirt and forced him to look at her. Her eyes dulled with silent anger.

“Armin is not yours. He does not belong to you. He is not an object to be owned. He is happy with Jean. Be happy for their relationship. Be happy for  _him_.”

Eren fumed with betrayal. His own sister (albeit adopted), had dared tell him to be happy for Armin’s relationship? A relationship in which  _he_ , Eren Jaeger, was not apart of? No. He couldn’t do that. He  _wouldn't_ do that. Armin wasn’t happy with Jean. It was impossible. Armin had probably agreed to be Jean’s boyfriend because he felt sorry for the horse-shit. I mean, everyone knew about his crush on Mikasa. Especially how he failed every single time.

Armin was a nice boy. He was nice. He would do anything to make anyone happy or to make things right. That’s it. That’s the reason. He didn’t love Jean. No. It wasn’t right. It wasn’t right at all.

A sly grin formed on his face but he quickly frowned. He knew Mikasa was very perceptive and observant. If she knew what was going through his mind, she would definitely hound on him. She would try to keep him away from  _his_ Armin.  _His Armin_. It had a nice ring to it. He liked it.

With that, Mikasa dropped Eren down with a grunt and a glare. She hid her bottom half of her face with her scarf and turned back to her chores.

Eren let out a sigh and focused his attention back on Armin. But he suddenly felt sick. His brows rose up boldly. His eyes widen like never before. Sweat formed across his forehead like a wave that collided with the shoreline.

“Eww, ha ha! Get a room you two!”

“Who knew you two were into public displays of affection.”

“If you two want to fuck each other, I suggest you two do that outside in the woods. I will not let your horny selves soil and dirty the place.”

Everyone scrambled back to work. Jean and Armin un-attached themselves from each others face and resumed cleaning.

The brunet’s fist felt tight. He hadn’t took notice that he had crushed the broom in his hand. Never had he felt so strongly about getting rid of Jean before. He wasn’t good for Armin.  _No one_ was good for Armin. No one but him. An obvious blush covered Armin’s entire cute boyish face. Was that a smile? Eren was repulsed. If only he could rid Jean by swallowing him up in his Titan form… But what good would that do? He’d just be like all those other Titan’s. He’d be killed. No. What would happen to Armin if he died? Armin  _needed_ him!

Then it hit him. Maybe there  _was_ a way to break the two up. A way where he and Armin could  _finally be together_.

**~oOo~**

It was nightfall and everyone had been asleep. All but one. Eren had sat up in bed and looked down at his friend. His beautiful blond friend. His slender fingers placed themselves on Armin’s sleeping face delicately. Oh how he wanted to kiss and ravish him. His skin was so soft and smooth. Eren begun to caress Armin’s face without knowing it. Said boy suddenly stirred awake from the gentle motions.

“Nn… E-Eren?” He asked. His voice groggy with a croak.

Taken aback, the brunet smiled and brushed Armin’s bangs away from his eyes.

“Sorry…” He whispered sweetly. “Did I wake you?”

“Mm… J-just a little… But it’s okay… It felt nice,” he responded elegantly. How he did so from just waking up, Eren may never know. But to him, Armin had always sounded graceful.

“Ah, sorry… I couldn’t sleep…” He stated.

The blond rubbed his eyes. He was a bit more attentive now that he propped himself up with his elbows and looked up at Eren with those beautiful blue eyes that reminded him of a lake.

“Is something the matter?” Armin asked softly. Concern laced every word that left his mouth.

 _'Why yes, actually. I’m troubled at the thought that you are with some horse-faced asshole when you should be with_ me _.'_ He couldn’t say that. That would only scare Armin off. No. He had to approach this with absolute delicacy.

“Ah well… Just… Watching you  _so happy_ with… With Jean just makes me… You know… I suppose… Jealous, in a way.” He forced out. He had to fake it. He had to. It was all part of the plan. He  _had_ to follow the plan.

It was dark, but Eren could tell that Armin had flushed delightfully.

“O-oh… I… W-wow, Eren. I-I never would have thought I’d hear that from you…” He confessed.

_Oh?_

“Why’s that, Armin?” He began to cup Armin’s face as he stared into those brilliant eyes.

“That is… You always seemed so distant and unhappy… And you seemed to be a lot angrier than usual… So I thought that it was because you were upset that I was with Jean now…”

He  _was_  unhappy. He  _was_ angry. He  _was_ upset. He was all of those things.

Eren laughed it off. “N-nah. You’re just thinking to much, Armin.”

“A-ah… I guess so… Silly me…” He voiced.

“You’re not silly, Armin. You’re brilliant. You’re intelligent and you always surprise me with all these strategies you put out on the table. You’re incredible… I’m glad I met you. I’m glad you’re in my life."  _I’m glad that you’ll belong to me soon_.

"E-Eren…” He mused. A glowing smile beamed on his face. “I’m glad I met you too! I’m glad I was able to be of some use… I’m… I’m glad that you’re here by my side.”

_This was it._

“I love you, Armin.” He just prays that Armin understood where he was coming from.

The other boy blinked as he allowed the words to sink in.

“I love you too, Eren.” He said, just as eagerly as Eren.

He wanted to ravish him with kisses then and there. However…

“You know… I’ve always looked up to you… I’ve always saw you and Mikasa as my brother and sister… I’m really glad to have you both with me… I love you, Eren.”

His heart bursted into shards of broken glass. His hands shook slightly, they still remained on Armin’s face.

“Eren? Eren is something the matter?” Armin was about to reach out to him when he felt his back collide with the mattress beneath him.

“E-Eren?”

“No.” He hissed.

“E-Eren, what’s wrong? You’re scaring me…” His voice was calm, but he could sense the fear that lingered in his breath.

He had to calm down. This was just a mild default in the plan. He had to calm down. He had to calm down.  _He had to calm down_. But his lust and possessive nature clouded his conscience. He wasn’t able to think properly anymore.

“No. This isn’t how it’s supposed to be,” he said darkly. His voice dripped with a sour taste.

The blond squeaked. He struggled to escape from under his friend. But Eren pinned Armin down even more.

“You weren’t suppose to be with horse-shit. You’re supposed to be with  _me_. You're  _supposed_ to be  _mine_.” He emphasized each word clearly.

“W-what… E-Eren. I’m not an object! I don’t belong to anyone!” His voice rose slightly. Eren caught onto what Armin was doing, strangely enough. He grabbed Armin’s arms and held them above his head. He made sure they were tired together with the bedsheets properly. The next thing he did was to use the pillow case as a gag. Just so Armin wouldn’t alarm everyone else in the room.

With his voice muffled, Eren was free to do whatever he pleased. He could finally make Armin  _his_.

Eren unbuttoned Armin’s pyjama top and glanced down at the beautiful sheen that lit up under the moonlight. Armin had tried to wiggle his way out, but he sat in between the boy’s legs. His face dark from the shadows that surrounded him.

“Oh Armin… My precious dear, Armin… You’re so smart… Really smart, actually… It’s a shame you hadn’t realized my feelings… Someone like you shouldn’t be with some horse-shit like Kirschstein. He doesn’t deserve you.  _No one else_ deserves you but  _me_.” Eren dipped down and had begun to play with Armin’s nipples. He sucked, flicked, tweaked and poked. The gargled mewls and moans Armin tried to cover up had already made it’s way over to Eren’s ear.

“Don’t be like that, Armin. It was only a matter of time. Just seeing you with  _him_ made me so angry… But I’m sure you’ve never loved him. I’m positive you’ve never loved him. Because you love me, don’t you? You said so yourself. You love me.  _You love me_.” He began to suck on Armin’s smooth skin, right under the dip of his collar bone. _  
_

“Mmnn!” Tears began to escape the blond’s eyes. They had grew a darker shade of blue. From fear or from lust? Eren, his mind being too clouded, took the latter. He felt his own member twitch and grew hard.

“You want this, Armin. I know you do. Because you love me. And I love you. Lovers are suppose to do these sort of things with each other. We’re lovers, right? Right, Armin?” He asked lovingly. Eren palmed Armin’s dick roughly. He marvelled at how his friend too, was growing hard. This made him happy, so very happy.

Eren got up just enough to pull the pants down Armin’s waist. As the cock sprung up from both the sick pleasure and the cold air, Eren couldn’t help but stare. He stared at Armin entirely.

“You’re so beautiful, Armin.” His voice light as a feather.

Armin struggled with breathing. His sobs caught on his throat as he tried to stop the tears. He tried to put on a brave front.

“You don’t need to put up that charade, Armin. I know you want this. It’s okay. I won’t hurt you, Armin. I love you, after all.”

He shook his head. His face and gag had already gotten ridiculously moist. Eren leaned down and kissed Armin’s cheek. His tongue darted out to lick the tears off.

“I promise you, Armin. I won’t hurt you.” He smiled. He shimmied his pants down and pressed his harden erection onto Armin’s. A gross moan left the gagged-boy’s mouth.

“H-heh. S-see? Told you…” His breath became hot and short. He began to pump both of them.

The friction between the two members touching each other elicited a delightful glee within Eren. He imagined what it would be like to claim Armin as his. To have his dick being wrapped by Armin’s body. His hands moved faster and faster. Armin began to scream through the cloth. Eren mistook his yells as a cry of pleasure. A smirk chiselled it’s way across the brunet’s lips. The blond bucked his hips up and down. He clenched his eyes shut as he prepared himself for the worse.

Eren on the other hand closed his eyes because of how good it felt. He never wants this to stop. But every good thing must come to an end.

“A-Armin… I-I’m almost… A-ah!” A gush of white liquid shot up from both members and landed all over the blond. Eren had gotten his cum on him, but not as much as Armin.

He panted and breathed heavily through his mouth. Eren looked at Armin - who shook with absolute fear. His cries turned into whines. His sight blinded by the never-ending tears.

“You’re even  _more_ beautiful now…” He whispered. Forced Armin’s legs apart. His finger poke and probed his ass.

“Ahnn!”

“Shhh,” Eren spoke as he tried to calm Armin down. “I have to prepare you, Armin. Or else it’ll hurt really bad when I put it in you.”

When those words left his mouth. Armin’s eyes shot wide open. He started to squirm and move again. The strength that he had lost before came back to him once more; stronger than ever. Eren had trouble trying to have him stay still.

“Armin please don’t make this harder on yourself. I told you I won’t hurt you. Why don’t you believe me?” His voice broke.

His arms tried ever so desperately to break free from the blankets that held him. He used his tongue as he tried to rid his mouth from the damp cloth. Eren furrowed his brow as he placed all his weight on top of Armin. Thankfully for him, that had done it.

“Do you… Do you not  _want_ this, Armin?” He asked him.

The broken boy had only stared at Eren with those lost eyes. Armin nodded his head slowly. His face red from everything that had happened.

That couldn’t be it. His Armin was gone - but he knew he was still there. He just had to find it. That’s it. Maybe if they finally had sex, his old Armin would come back to him.

“I’m going to put it in now, Armin.” He announced. Rustling of fabric and hair sounded around them. It had sounded like sandpaper rubbing against sandpaper.

Eren slathered his finger with his own saliva and semen before he went back into Armin’s sanctioned place.

“You’re really tight, Armin… Even after I had put my finger in, ha ha.” He pulled his finger out and positioned his cock against Armin’s entrance.

“Pl…se… E…ren…. St..p…” Armin forced the words out as clearly as possible.

“And why would I do that? I’m so close to claiming you as mine. You’re going to be  _mine,_ Armin. You're  _mine_.” And with that, he pushed himself inside of his friend. He screamed. But Eren covered his mouth with his hand and kissed his tear-stained face.

**~oOo~**

The next morning, Eren had felt rejuvenated. He had finally made Armin his last night. He couldn’t be more happier.

“Eren.”

Though there were things that still tampered with his so-called happiness.

“What do you want, Mikasa.”

“What did you do to Armin?”

He cheekily rose his brows. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You  _did something_ to Armin. Didn’t you.” She jibed.

“No, no I didn’t. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go see my friend. He’s going through a breakup right now, you know.” He said sardonically.

“Eren!”

He brushed past her and entered the corridor. That was another thing that made his morning. Armin and Jean had broke up. He didn’t know  _what_ had happened, but he knew that Armin needed someone there to help him through this. Especially since they were all living under the same roof.

Eren opened up the door and was greeted by that very darkness that overtook him last night. He shut it with an eerie click and made his way over to his friend, scrunched up into a ball.

“How’re you doing, Armin?” He asked patiently. No reply. But that was okay. He didn’t need one. All he knew was that Armin was his.

“It’ll be okay, Armin,” he said as he wrapped his arms around him. He could have sworn he felt Armin tensed up. “I won’t let  _anyone_ hurt you. Because you know what? You’re mine. You’ll always be mine.”


End file.
